Akane Owari/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Akane Owari.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Profile Owari.png|Akane's profile on the Blu-ray box set for ''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Akane Owari and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Akane and Fuyuhiko's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Akane beta.jpg|Akane's beta design. GK4oIGW.png|The scrapped character that is interpreted as the most likely predecessor to Akane Owari. KkY6JnQ.png|Akane being used to show off the UI in a beta game mock-up. 1380770_187698418082493_1488493776_n.jpg|Akane's Beta "You've got that wrong!" sprite. Super-Danganronpa-2-Akane-Early.png|Akane's close to the final design. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari English Game Introduction.png|Talent card (English) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent card (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - The Imposter eating while Akane and Mahiru watch.png|Tearfully watching the Imposter eat some of the food Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the party.png|The party Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (1).png|Sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (2).png|Sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (3).png|Sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (4).png|Sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (5).png|Sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (6).png|Sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Akane Owari's beach attire.png|Arriving at the diner Danganronpa 2 CG - Akane Owari and Hajime Hinata investigating the bathroom (1).png|Investigating the shower Danganronpa 2 CG - Akane Owari and Hajime Hinata investigating the bathroom (2).png|Investigating the shower window Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Akane and the others at the fireworks party. Owari and nidia special event.jpg|Nekomaru gives Akane special massage. Akane vs Monokuma.png|Akane vs Monokuma. B0042375 50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Nekomaru protects Akane from being shot by Monokuma. gghgg h h,g.png|"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!". Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Akane reacting to Nekomaru's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Akane on the rollercoaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Akane and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. 7NTaHs6.png|Akane, Robo-Nekomaru and Hajime participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Akane holding the remains of Robo-Nekomaru. gNVFFkT.png|Akane and Hajime testing to see if the murder weapon was the column. Chapter 5 Akane attacking Komaeda.png|Akane attacking Nagito Komaeda. event_128_(1).png|Akane apprehending Nagito along with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi Soda. Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Owari 1.png|Akane motivated by Hajime's words (1). Owari 2.png|Akane motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Akane and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Akane and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Report Card Akane Owari Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1 Akane Owari Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2 Akane Owari Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3 Akane Owari Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4 Akane Owari Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5 Akane Owari Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6 Akane Owari Report Card Skill.jpg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Akane's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 087 - Akane Owari - 3 Star.jpg|Card #087 (★3) Akane Owari Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 301 - Akane Owari - 5 Star.jpg|Card #301 (★5) Akane Owari Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 302 - Akane Owari - 6 Star.jpg|Card #302 (★6) Akane Owari Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 420 - Akane Owari - 4 Star.jpg|Card #420 (★4) Akane Owari Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 421 - Akane Owari - 5 Star.jpg|Card #421 (★5) Akane Owari Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 506 - Akane Owari - 5 Star.jpg|Card #506 (★5) Akane Owari Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 507 - Akane Owari - 6 Star.jpg|Card #507 (★6) Akane Owari |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Akane, Gundham Tanaka, Nekomaru, Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi In the Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png|Akane, Gundham, Nekomaru, Sonia and Kazuichi in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Owari jumped.jpg|Akane climbed and jumped in Hope's Peak Academy main building's rooftop. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Akane captured by Sonia, Nekomaru and Chisa. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Akane and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Akane gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari berserk.jpg|Akane went into her berserk-state after drinking Teruteru Hanamura's Doping Corn Soup. Owari's hunger.jpg|Akane eagerly wanted to eat Teruteru's nikujaga. Owari's effect.jpg|Akane under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Nidai's effect.jpg|Akane and Nekomaru's romantic scene, both under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Akane watching Mahiru cry. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Akane and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Akane attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Akane and her classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Akane and her classmates' brainwashing. Akane Ibuki crying.PNG|Akane and Ibuki Mioda crying as they watch Chiaki dying on her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Akane and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Owari.JPG|Akane states that she gonna eat her "fill." Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Akane and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Akane Ultimate Despair 1.jpg|Ultimate Despair Akane killing random people (1). Akane Ultimate Despair 2.jpg|Ultimate Despair Akane killing random people (2). Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Akane's apperance in Nagito's flashback. Renewal Nagito.png|Akane and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Akane and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Owari devours meat.png|Akane devours two chunks of meat before attacking an Super High School Level Elite Task Force member. Class 77-B.jpg|Akane and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Akane and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Akane pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Akane was portrayed by actress Yu Takahashi. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Yu Takahashi as Akane Owari Promo.jpg|Takahashi as Akane =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Akane was portrayed by returning actress Yu Takahashi. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Yu Takahashi as Akane Owari Promo.jpg|Takahashi as Akane |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Akane Owari.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Akane Owari.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Akane Owari.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Akane Owari.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Akane Owari.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Akane Owari 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Akane Owari 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Akane Owari 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Akane Owari.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Akane Owari (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Akane Owari (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Merchandise One Coin Mini Akane Owari.jpeg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Akane Owari.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai OOB.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Akane Owari.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Danganronpa 3 - Tapestry (Remnants of Despair) - Tokyo Game Show 2016.jpg|Wall Tapestry'ameblo.jp:' 希望ヶ峰学園購買部　TGS出張所 (Tokyo Game Show 2016 Merchandise) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Neowing Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad (DR2) (Neowing)4gamer: 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」の店舗別予約特典が明らかに。モノクマとモノミの着ボイス配信がモバイルサイトでスタート (Japanese) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 01.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 02.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 03.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 05.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 07 July.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - March and April Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - May and June Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 07 July 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 08 August 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 10 October 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 11 November 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 02 February 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 03 March 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Super Danganronpa 2 Another Story CD Cover Crimson Version.png|''Danganronpa Another Story (Crimson)'' front cover Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Art Book Material Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book (Front Cover).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection. Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook back Cover.png|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72857868307/akane-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook Group Shot 01.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' group image. Other Scans Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet Cover.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Cover Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet 02.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Page References ru: Галерея:Аканэ Овари es:Galería:Akane Owari